


My Honey

by LevyIronwill



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anger Management, Eating Disorder, F/M, Gangs, I didn't list all the characters, I don't know, I'm Sorry, Kiseki no sedai all grown up, Language, Murasakibara with black hair, Oops, PTSD, Petty behaviour, Police, Sexual Content, Sweet Fluff, Training, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyIronwill/pseuds/LevyIronwill
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen after several years, when the Kiseki no sedai returned to basketball?What would happen if Murasakibara found love?Is Aomine and Kagami jealous?Is Akashi still short?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So just a head's up. I have not edited this work. I wrote everything and just divided it into chapters.  
Leave a comment if you want more I guess.

She wasn't entirely sure how she managed to get herself into this situation but she stared in awe at the group before her. She was good friends with Riko, and being a national athlete herself, she joined her friend in the training school.

  
They were forced to stay as a group for the entire year, which was weird but it was for a good purpose. The main house was for the group they were training, the Generation of Miracle's themself, and then the side house or west wing as they called it, was for the teams they played against. During the course of the year, six teams would come and go.  
She stared at the seven main members and then the additonal five. In total the main house had fourteen tenants, herself included. She recognised some of the members but some were strangers to her mind.

  
Her eyes landed on the purple hair giant, and she felt her heart drop. He was absolutely massive.

  
“So what do you think Sasuke? Impressive, aren't they?” Riko laughed. They shared the same gift of sight. She gave the rest of the group a once over, noting the skills they had.  
“Quite, but there is some room for improvement.” She spoke softly, not wanting anyone to notice her.

  
Riko clapped her hands, drawing the attention of the players. “Right, so welcome everyone. Let's just go through a few basic rules for the safety of everyone.”

  
“Kagami and Sasuke will be in charge of dinner, the rest of the meals are your own responsibility. No fighting indoors, if you want to throw your fists around please do it outside. Sasuke and I will be on first aid duty during games since we both have training. And I think inappropriate touching goes without saying.” She ended with a sadistic smile.

  
“Who is Sasuke?” The blue haired player asked.

  
“Oh yes, my bad. Sasuke is my friend and she agreed to help with this program. She is a national athlete, she won silver this year in the national tournament.” Riko nearly shoved her in front. She merely gave a soft smile, unable to meet most of the eyes.

  
“Oh, I was wondering who the red head was. I though Kagami turned into a woman.” The blue haired player laughed only to be slapped by a small petite pink haired girl.  
“Dai-chan!” She scolded as he huffed at her.

  
“Hi, well you guys can just call me Su, like everyone else. It's a pleasure to meet everyone.” She gave a small bow, well aware how rusty her Japanese was.  
“Foreigner?” The green head man known as Midorima Shintaro asked, picking up on her accent.

  
“No, born in Japan, moved when I was young and stayed in America until I graduated Highschool, came back to study here.” She answered, rubbing her arm.  
“Oh, same as me.” A red head pointed out. He was quite famous. Kagami Taiga. She nodded at him, knowing his story well.

  
“Well, get to know everyone before training starts Su.” Riko snickered while walking back to the rooms.

  
Su merely stared at the house. It was a double story mansion, the living room was an open plan and on each side of the walls were flights of stairs that led to the corridor of doors. The kitchen was visible from the living room and past the stairs was another corridor of rooms. At the end was the indoor court and public showers.

  
“So how old are you?” The blue haired player was inches away from her face.

  
“ Turning twenty two soon.” She stuttered as she took a step back to create distance.

  
“A year younger than us, yet you're national?” Kagami made the remark.

  
“I guess.” She shrugged, looking at the other players. She was aquinted with the model, whose name was lost to her, she knew of the shorter red head and the pale blue haired.

The others were a total loss to her.

  
“Well Su, let me atleast introduce you to everyone because I guess that's common decency.” Kagami laughed, and started pointing.

  
“The short guys are Akashi and Kuroko, then the blond dimwit is Kise and Midorima is the one with the green hair. The giant is Murasakibara and the idiot next to me is Aomine. My name is Kagami and I look forward to working with you.” The man gave her a smile. She noted that their hair color was linked to their names.

  
She nodded in gratitude and excused herself to her room. She was upstairs with most of the giants. She opened her door and stared at the pale grey decor, her favorite color. She shoved her bags away from the bed and sank down. She almost regretted taking this program. Basketball was severly out her league.

  
A soft knock interupted her thoughts, she stood as the door opened.

  
“Sasuke, mind if I ask you something?” Midorima's head poked in. She nodded and sank back down, feeling exhausted.

  
“You're an athlete, correct?” He asked as he turned the desk chair. She nodded, knowing where this was going.

  
“You lack a lot of muscle for an athlete. I'm curious as to why?” He leaned forward, she shifted back on the bed.

  
“May I ask why?” She counted her words carefully.

  
“I take a great interest in medical knowledge, since it's my major.” He nudged his glassed up from his nose.

  
“I stopped being an athlete beginning this year after winning silver, I haven't kept up with the exercise, so I guess I did lose quite a lot of muscle mass.” She casually shrugged it off.  
“And?” He nudged the conversation.

  
“I lack protein. Anything else you want to ask? I would wish to rest before starting to cook dinner.” she tried to be polite as possible.

  
“I'm sorry for disturbing you, I was merely curious.” he gave her a small smile as he left.

  
“Curious, and too damned smart.” She mumbled before falling back. This was going to be a long year.  
She spent the few hours staring at the ceiling, considering how she was going to do all of this. The doorknob to her door started turning, first it was softly then it got aggressive.

  
Someone was trying to enter her room, she sat upright on her bed. Staring in disbelief at the doorknob that was still frantically twisting.

  
There was a pause before someone crashed into the door, knocking the hinges from the wall. She swore she screamed but she couldn't hear herself.  
She was behind the bed, still screaming when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

  
“Geez, be quiet will ya?” The deep set voice pulled her from the state of panic.

  
She looked up to stare at the tanned face of Aomine. She felt tears spilling over her cheek.  
“What happened?!” She heard Riko shout.

  
“Murasakibara confused Sasuke's room with his and decided to do a free door removal.” Aomine snickered. He scratched his head as he looked at Murasakibara who stood by his work. The door was not only destroyed but the hinges tore holes from the wall.

  
“I heard Su screaming, where is she?” The panic was rising in Riko's voice but Su crawled out from behind the bed.  
“No one hurt?” Momoi asked as she leaned in.

  
“Not really.” Murasakibara said flatly as he looked at the frightened girl. “Sorry.”

  
“Is there an extra room?” Midorima was there too, looking at Su.

  
“No.” Riko shook her head. “Until we can fix the door and wall, she will have to share a room with someone.”

  
“She's welcome to share my bed.” Aomine snickered only to receive another slap from Momoi.

  
“Dai-chan! Geez, can you control yourself for one day?!” She continued slapping his arm.

  
“I will share my room, since this is my mistake.” Murasakibara lifted his arm, which brought the blood stain to everyone's attention.

  
“Atsushi!” Akashi's sharp voice cut the situation like a knife. “Pay more attention to what you do! It's not a matter of choice, she will stay with you until this is fixed. My order is absolute, if you complain there will be consequences. Are we clear?” The short red head looked furious.


	2. Insert good chapter name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I uh don't know. Just some drama happening.  
Is this the beginning of something? Will they be okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just enjoy the drama I guess.

Yes Aka-chin. We can just move her bed.” Murasakibara shrugged Riko's hands off when she attempted to look at his arm.

“Can't. It's bolted to the floor.” Kagami tried, leaning against the frame.

Su's head went into overdrive, her eyes fixed on the growing pattern of blood. “Sit.”

Everyone turned their head to look at her, she raised her voice louder. “I said sit!”

Murasakibara's eyes narrowed but he obeyed, sitting on the foot of the small bed. She nearly yanked his shirt from his shoulder, not really caring about the curious looks. She pulled her bathroom bag closer, digging for the small first aid kit.

“Riko, can you please bring me some tweezers and maybe a disinfectant?” She asked as she felt around the smear of blood.

“Not broken.” He muttered right next to her ear. She then realized how close she was to his massive body.

“Shut up.” She nearly hissed, blood creeping to her cheeks. She wiped the wound and began looking for any sign of splinters. Midorima was by her side in seconds, his gloved hands pushing hers out of the way.

“Safety first Sasuke.” He whispered and she noticed that she never bothered with gloves. She was so caught up in trying to help.

“Right. Sorry.” She stepped back, looking at Midorima's back as he finished cleaning and dressing the wounds.

She looked down at her hands, the red standing stark against her own skin. The room began spinning, she felt her legs buckle under her. A faint shout was the last thing she remembered before her body sank to the ground.

  
  


“Riko, can you just bring me her pillows?” she couldn't make out the voice.

“Should I bring a blanket?” Another voice, softer. More feminine.

“Apple juice maybe?” This voice was lower, deeper. Almost too lazy to be anything.

“Be quiet Asushi.” Another male voice, more dominant.

“Just pillows, not a blanket. Get water ready.” The first voice was there again. She felt her body being shifted but everything felt to heavy.

“Let's leave her to rest. Asushi, just stay downstairs for a bit, I'll stay with her. I don't want to put her in shock.” The first voice said again and then the room got quiet.

“I'll figure you out.” The voice whispered as she felt a hand on her head.

Her mind drifted back into the heaviness and there she floated for what seemed like an eternity. Before her eyes drifted open she felt a heavy weight press down next to her. Darkness greated her and so did the normal headache. She groaned, trying to roll over but something hard and warm stopped her.

“Awake?” The lazy voice whispered, but she was still too tired to asnwer. The weight moved and a dull light illuminated the outline of the giant.

“It's late. Please don't scream.” She merely stared at him, trying to piece her fragmented mind together.

“Huh?” She mumbled, her mouth was dry, like she was sucking on cotton.

“Huh?” The flat answer came back. They stared at each other for a few moments, before he reached over her shoulder. A cool sensation made her head turn to the bottle resting on her arm.

“Thirsty?” The giant asked.

She nodded, trying to grasp the bottle but her limbs were like noodles, all wiggly and no coordination.

He chuckled softly, opening the bottle and holding for her to take a sip. It wasn't water, it was overly sweet and tasted like synthetic fruits. But she didn't mind it.

“Can you sit up?” The giant asked as his bored stare creased into a frown. She looked at him, still confused what he wanted from her. She tried to push herself up, but her noodle body refused to accept the weight.

“Mido-chin!” His voice boomed causing her to flinch, the pain seared through her head.

Footsteps pounded up the stairs, and the door flung open. Sharp light flooded her vision, which made her grunt in pain.

“Is she awake?” A familiar voice asked.

“Yes, but I don't know if she is okay.” The gaint was upright in bed, staring down at her.

“Did you give her something to drink? The apple juice?” The green haired man pointed to the bottle.

“She took a sip but she couldn't take the bottle, she kept swipping to the side.” The giant sounded concerned. She tried to get up, but her arms buckled out.

“Hey, don't do that for now.” She was pulled up with ease by the other man.

“Do you know who we are?” He asked, his glasses slipping down to the bridge of his nose.

She shook her head. Her mouth felt to dry to speak, she kept trying to swallow.

“Is there a straw?” The man asked the giant, who gave him a bottle with a straw.

“Take a few sips.” She tried to reach but her arms flopped back into her lap, but she gladly swallowed the liquid, until the satisfaction of her thirst.

“Do you know who you are?” The glasses man asked, as he took the bottle away from her mouth.

“No.” The man looked at her confused.

“Murasakibara, just stay with her for a moment.” The glasses man spoke to the giant, who turned to her.

The glasses man stood and stepped out of the room.

“Mu-” She tried to speak but struggled to repeat. “Mura.”

“Yes?” His head turned to her, she looked at him. His face was familiar, the lazy lavender eyes.

“Mura.” she repeated again. Her eyes dropped to the white on his shoulder. She frowned. It slammed into her mind. Piece for piece the event came back to her.

“Your shoulder.” She muttered, her head swimming.

“My shoulder?” He was almost as confused as she was.

“Murasakibara, keep her awake. I don't think an ambulance is needed, but she's not allowed to fall asleep for the next hour or two.” Midorima's voice sounded, causing her to turn her head. That's why it seemed familiar.

“Why are you here?” She asked, her body still too heavy to move properly.

“You know who you are? Do you know who I am?” He asked as he adjusted his glasses again.

“Yes, yes. I remember.” She wanted to rub her head, but her arms were numb. She felt slightly sick, her head still pounding.

“Just stay awake, okay? Murasakibara call me if you need me. It's really late, we can talk again in the morning.” He bowed before closing the door, leaving her and the giant in a dim room.

Her heart sank a little, she was in his bed, in his room.

“Do you want a snack?” The lazy voice made her flinch.

“N-no thanks.” She shook her head. She was still in the clothes she arrived in. “What time is it?”

“Just after two, I think.” She heard the rustle of a bag. She stared at the amount of snacks he piled onto the bed. With his size, it would be a normal snack amount.

“At night?” she was shocked. The incident took place around three that afternoon.

He nodded since his mouth was already stuffed full. He kept looking at her from the corner of his eye.

“I'm sorry about breaking your door.” He muttered softly, his lazy voice almost vibrating.

“Don't stress.” She tried to smile, sensation was crawling up her legs in a series of pins and needles.

They sat in silence until she began moving her legs, she tested her arms. She pulled the blanket away staring at her legs, although she didn't trust them fully, she needed to get out of his bed.

“Are my bags still in my room?”

“Nah, I moved them. Do you need something?” he asked after he swallowed the last piece of the chocolate bar.

“I just want to change clothes and maybe take a shower.” He frowned at her.

“Even if you can move, I don't want you to fall or drown in the bath.” It was almost a refusal.

“I'll be fine.”She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and tested her weight. She swayed and fell back on the bed.

“See. Not fine. I'll let you shower on one condition. I sit with you in the bathroom.”

She whipped her head around, causing the headache to rush back and forth. “What! No way.”

“Then no shower.” He said flatly as he liked the remaining chocolate from his fingers.

“Pervert.” She muttered. She prayed her legs held and that he wasn't faster than her. She took a dash, on unsteady legs for the bathroom door. She could hear him behind her, faster than she expected, but she was in the bathroom before his hand could grab her. Slamming the door, she leaned against it until she fumbled the lock correctly. The click was satisfying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like and comment if you guys want more.


	3. Attempt three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drama unfolds. I guess.  
This is a trigger senstive story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drama, more juicy drama.  
I donno

“Sasuke, open this door.” His voice sounded more annoyed than angry.

“No. You want to perv on me. No way mister.” She hissed, stepping away from the door, with the adrenaline fading, her legs wobbled. She caught herself on the wall.

“If you fall and hurt yourself, that's on my ass. Just open the door before I break this one too.”

“You wouldn't dare.” She prayed he didn't. She heard a rustle against the door.

“I'll sit here and wait. Talk to me so I know you're okay. Can we atleast do that?” She realised then he was sitting against the door.

“We can do that.” She sighed in relief. She quickly turned on the water and began peeling away her clothes. It felt weird being naked in someone elses bathroom, especially when the giant was directly outside by the door.

She stepped into the shower, leaving the glass door open. The warm water was bliss, she loved taking showers. It was the only personal time she had.

“You still okay in there?” She faintly heard his voice over the water.

“Yes, I'm fine.” She used the wall to sink down towards the floor, sitting under the warm spray.

“Su?” His voice was louder.

“I'm fine.” She said louder, but the shower door had somehow sung closed. Her body was too content to move. “I'm fine!”

“I'm counting to three then I'm coming in.” He called out again. She rolled her eyes.

“I said I'm fine!” She wanted to shout.

“Okay.” He heard her, finally. “Keep the shower door open. I can't hear you.”

“It closed itself.” She loudly answered, waiting for his reply. Her eyes felt tired but she knew she had to stay awake. The reminder of her empty stomach was evident by the growl.

“Open it then.” He replied.

She left it as that, her mind slowly drifting to the day before, she also didn't eat. This wasn't good, but it should be fine. She stared at the water dripping down from the tiles.

“Su?” She faintly heard Murasakibara's voice.

“Yeah?” She called out again.

“Come out.”

“Just a few more minutes.” She yawned as she spoke, muffling her voice.

“What?” He leaned against the door to try and hear better. His hand hesitated on the spare key. He couldn't hear her reply so he wiggled the key until he heard the one inside drop.

“I'm coming in Su. I can't hear you.” He waited but no reply.

“Don't you dare.” She said. She heard the door, so she kept still.

“I won't look. I just can't hear you. That's all. Come out, please?” His voice waas just outside the shower door.

“Just a few more minutes.” She covered her body, just incase.

“Five minutes then I'm going to come drag you out.” His lazy voice muttered. His shadow moved out of her sight. She sat there on the tiled floor, realising she won't be able to get up. Her body was simply too tired and the floor was too slippery. She cursed, in several languages before she began praying.

“Murasakibara?” She asked, softly at first. No reply. She tried, a little louder this time.

“Yes?” His voice came from outside the bathroom.

“I can't get up.” She wanted to cry.

“Get up?” He asked, his head poking into the bathroom door.

“I sat down. It's too slippery. I can't get myself up.”

She heard his sigh. “I'll turn off the light.” he warned before she was plunged in darkness.

She heard the shower door open and a massive hand grab her outstreched arms. She was pulled up and wrapped into a towel. A soft material was shoved into her hands.

“Get dressed.” she looked down to realise it was a shirt, a random pair of underwear from her bag. He dug through her things, it made her furious.

“Did-”

“No, I just grabbed the underwear, the top one. I didn't look. It's my shirt. Just get dressed as quick as possible please so I can get you to bed.” He was just outside the open bathroom door. The dim light was enough for her to dress. The shirt was long enough for her to be comfortable in, confirming how much bigger he was.

She was pulled by her arm towards the bed, nearly flinging her onto the matress. She felt his weight sink in next to her, but his back was turned to her.

“Don't sleep on your shoulder.” She mumbled as she turned around. She felt his shift, drapping his heavy arm over her waist.

“Goodnight.” He mumbled, already alseep.

She kept herself awake, nodding off a few times. She had no idea how long she should remain awake. Her body twitching each time she forced herself awake.

“You okay?” his hot breath whispered over her ear.

“I can't stay awake anymore.” She muttered, she was exhausted.

“Shit.” He cursed softly, his arms pulling her closer. “Why didn't you say anything?”

“You must be tired.” She mumbled, his hand was holding her wrist.

“Stay awake. Don't sleep yet.” He squeezed her wrist.

“Sure.” She yawned, his body was warm, and as uncomfortable it was for her, she wanted to scoot closer.

“I'm serious. Talk with me, stay awake.” His chest vibrated behind her.

“Why are you doing this?” She asked, too tired to be shy.

“Doing what?” He muttered, leaning his head next to hers. The stubble on his cheek tickled her ear.

“Taking care of me.”

“You took care of me, and I made a mistake and you got the shortend of it” He muttered. He inhaled the soft fragence of her. She was extremely small, she felt like he was going to break her.

“But this is so much.” She yawned again. He knew it already an hour since she woke up, so he left her to drift away. “Thank you.” She muttered before falling asleep.

It wasn't long before he pulled her even closer and drift away.

A knock on the door made them both jerk awake. She groaned and he merely muttered under his breath.

“Yeah?” He muttered, snuggling back into the bed, his arm yanking the girl close to him again. She complained softly but relaxed.

“Are you awake?” It was Midorima who opened the door. “Oh, still asleep. Where is Su?”

“Asleep. Leave.” Murasakibara grumbled, pulling the blanket higher.

“Did you crush her in your sleep big guy?” Aomine's deep voice made him grind his teeth. Trying to sleep would be futile. He looked at the girl, her head pressed against his chest. He felt her legs against his.

“Leave her to rest.” He mumbled, mainly because he wanted to sleep.

She listened to the conversation, not wanting to move.

“Can I just check a few things? I won't wake her up.” Midorima asked, lifting a bag.

“Do it quickly please.” Murasakibara groaned, rolling her onto her back, her confused tired eyes met his.

“Sasuke, are you awake?” Midorima asked as he pushed the sleeve of the shirt she was wearing upwards.

“Yes. What are you doing?” She wanted to sleep more, desperatly.

“Just going to check your blood pressure.” He spoke as he pushed the blue band around her upperarm. “Will you mind if I take your blood sugar as well?”

“Go ahead. Why though?” She asked as she watched the band tighten.

“You never ate last night. I just want to make sure that you aren't in danger.” he had a soft smile. He took hold of her index finger, wiping it off. The small machine beeped and he frowned. Masakibara sat upright, curious.

“80 over 56. That's low. But it's not dangerous.” Midorima removed the band and grabbed her finger. She winced and Murasakibara tensed slightly.

“3.1. That's also low, come down and eat when you're fully awake please.” Midorima spoke softly.

“So she can still sleep?” Murasakibara asked.

“Yes. I'm fine. It's average for me.” She spoke, sucking on her finger.

“Sorry to have bothered.” Midorima gave a small bow, giving a concerning look towards them.

After the door closed, confirmed by the soft click she was pulled back into the warmth of the giant's body. She tried to protest, but her efforts were wasted.

“Just sleep. Please.” He muttered against the top of her head. His breathing slowed and deepend, confirming he was indeed asleep again. She began wondering if she commited a horrible sin in her previous life, to deserve something so embarresing.

She laid there, confined by his arm watching the wall. His room was surprisingly cute. The walls were a soft purple, almost matching his eyes. Stuffed toys and snacks were everywhere. She spotted her bags by the closet, all the way across the room.

She turned her head, looking to see if he was still asleep. And indeed he was.

Wiggling out from his grasp wasn't the easiest thing to do, but he didn't wake up, which was all she wanted.

Not caring about her appearance, she snuck out of the room. Only to bump into someone.

It was the big red head.

“Well good morning there.” His smile was charming.

“Good morning.” She felt the heat in her cheeks.

“Hungry?” He asked, patting down her hair, she wanted to jerk back but that would only shove her into the door, which would wake the giant.

“I guess.” She gave a nervous chuckle. His smile dimmed a little.

“Are you okay after everything. You gave us quite a shock.”

“Yeah, I just faint when I see blood. Ironic, right?” She rubbed her arm.

“And are you okay with sharing his room?” Kagami pointed out, his eyes focusing on her.

“I mean, I guess. I don't know.” She shrugged. “Nothing else can be done, so it's fine.”

“I mean you can always share my bed darling.” The deep voice from the side made her jumpy.

“Aomine, just stop will ya?” Kagami rolled his eyes.

“What?” Aomine acted innocent before giving a smile. “Murasakibara can't have all the fun.”

She swore she felt the door being yanked open before hearing it.

“Mine-chin.” The lazy voice behind her gave her goosebumps.

Murasakibara stared at Aomine, warning him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, real serious now.  
Eating disorders are dangerous. If you know someone who needs help, please support them. it's not easy to deal with it alone and never let social media conform ideas about any ED.  
Please take care of yourself, remember that you are worthy and you don't need to face these things alone.


	4. Another attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little detail is explained. I'm sorry If I got it wrong, please don't scream at me.

“Don't force yourself on her. It's too early for your crap.” Su looked up at him, a mixture of emotions played in her eyes.

“I wasn't forcing myself on her, merely offering a better time.” Aomine snickered but his eyes grew cold. “Besides, I don't think she's scared of me.”

Sasuke actually got annoyed. And she made it clear.

Yeah, sure. She was afraid of the giant, because he was big. Not because he scared her with the door removal thing. He's been nice to her so far.

“Now listen here.” She frowned. “How about you don't assume things about me when you don't know me, okay? And secondly, he took better care of me than I think you could have. Because you're giving off perverted vibes here.”

Kagami had to turn away to laugh, leaning against the wall. Aomine's cold eyes narrowed, his hand reaching for her.

“Touch her Mine-chin I dare you. Let's see how good you can play without an arm.” The lazy voice warned. His hand dropped.

Murasakibara pulled her into the room, and slammed the door in Aomine's face. Kagami was still laughing, which echoed slightly through the door.

“Don't mind him.” Murasakibara was annoyed. He was tired and hungry but he had to deal with all this drama.

“I- thank you.” Su mumbled, staring at the floor.

“I don't think he'll do anything, but he's a strange one. Best to stay away.” Murasakibara muttered.

She only noticed then the stain on the plaster. Her eyes traveling over his chest and shoulders.

“Let me change the plaster for you.” She wanted to distract herself.

“Can I shower without it?” He asked, looking at the thing like it bothered him.

“Let me take a look first.” She went to her bag to fetch the kit, but it wasn't there.

“Let me just find a new one before you take that off.” She was already out the door before he could say anything.

She was just as strange, but cute. Like a puppy.

Murasakibara sat and waited, thinking if she was scared of him or not.

  
  


Sasuke found the medical room quite easily, but couldn't find the right sized plasters.

“Looking for something?” Midorima's voice asked from the door. She looked over her shoulder.

“Yeah, plasters.” She asked.

“Oh.” He was beside her , reaching for the box on the top shelf. “Murasakibara?”

“Yeah. It bled through the night.” she grabbed two, just for incase.

“I don't think I need to remind you, but just make sure it does get infected.” He handed her a pair of gloves as well. “Do you need a disinfectant as well?”

“I still have the one I brought, but I don't know if the cream will hurt more than a spray.”

“Take the spray, less contact on the wound.” He handed her the small bottle. She thanked him, but he stopped her from leaving.

“Eat when your done, please.”

“Yes. Thank you though. For the advice.” She gave a slight bow to which he smiled, and hurried back to the room.

“Hey Su?” Murasakibara asked as she walked in. He still sat on the same spot, his shoulders hunched forward.

“Yeah?” She asked as she began peeling the edges of the plaster away.

“You're not scared of me, right?” His lazy eyes bored into hers.

“I mean, no. But I'm not use to someone as big as you, so it does catch me off guard.” She tried to put it as nicely as she could while trying to pull without hurting him.

His hand took hold of the edge and yanked. “I'm not made from glass. Don't worry.”

She had to bite her tongue. The wound was bloody and red. She couldn't determine if it was beginning to get infected.

“I'm sorry if this will hurt.” She began spraying the disinfectant on the wound, making sure that every part got some. She left it to dry while she opened the plaster.

“Why did you stop being an athlete?” He asked, when she turned around he stood behind her.

She couldn't help but take a step back. “How did you know?”

“I talked with Riko while we waited for you to wake up. She told me quite a few things.”

“Like?” She felt her mouth go dry.

“You didn't leave on your own accord.” He spoke, his tone dropping softer.

“No. I didn't. And I don't want to talk about this any further.” Her tone was clipped, she held the plaster, waiting for him to sit down again.

He stared down at her, knowing very werll why. But he wanted to hear it.

“Can you stop staring at me and sit down please?”

He refused. He kept staring at her, giving her a good look.

“If we're going to share this room. I need to know? You talk a lot in your sleep.”

“I do not.” Heat crept into her cheeks.

“Yes, you kinda do.”

“Look mister. I don't know you, so don't stick your nose into my bussiness.” She shoved the plaster against his chest, storming past him. He grabbed her arm before she could leave.

“I'm sorry. Okay?” He muttered under his breath, and by the look on her face he knew he just made matters worse. “Come talk to me when you're ready.”

He dropped her hand and she darted from the room.

She stayed against the wall for a moment before getting the courage to head downstairs. She stared at the frigde when Riko drapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Rough night?” She asked.

“You spoke with Murasakibara.” Su whispered.

“Su, I need to inform at least one person incase something happens. Unless you want me to tell our medical student, who will do much worse that the giant.”

“I trusted you Riko. I came here because you said it was safe.”

“It is safe. You're in safe hands. I mean, you have the biggest guy on your side.” Riko explained. “Nothing will even consider looking at you from now on.”

“I'll never be safe Riko. But please consider me in the future.” Su shrugged Riko's arm off, turning away.

“Still haven't eaten?” Midorima was in front of her.

Her silence was response enough.

“You need to eat.” He took her by the shoulders and turned her around. Pushing her back into the kitchen.

“I'll eat when I'm hungry.”

“You didn't eat yesterday, and as an athlete and our new coach, your body needs calories. So sit.” she was shown to a chair. “No allergies, correct?”

“Just nuts.” She mumbled, frustrated with the situation.

“Su, don't be mad. Just eat and start the day normally.”

Sasuke began laughing. “Oh, my day didn't start normally. I don't think normal is classifable in this project.”

Midorima gave her a curious look. “Well at least have an abnormal breakfast then.”

She smiled a little at the comment. “Fine. But at least let me make it.”

“Nope. The recommended calories for your breakfast is on minimum two hundered.”

“I can count calories, but please don't do this special for me.” She muttered, staring at his back.

“Well, I just thought it would be nice.” He turned back to her, pushing his glasses up again.

“Why is your fingers taped?” She asked.

“My hand needs to be in perfect condition to make my shots perfect.” He shrugged like it was a normal thing.

He pushed an apple towards her. “Do you drink coffee in the mornings?”

“Yes. Most of my calorie intake is from liquids.” She muttered as she played with the apple.

“Very well. If you eat the apple, then it should be enough to last you until lunch.” He pointed to the clock. It was already past eleven in the morning.

“Sure. Thank you.” She nodded and took a bite from the apple. He kept looking at her, watching as she ate.

When she was done, and he was satisfied Midorima left the kitchen, vanishing down the hallway.

She shrugged it off as she rinsed her hands under the kitchen sink.

“Mornin'” A sharp voice mumbled as she heard the fridge open.

The blond model was there, looking better than she ever could look when she climbed out of bed.

“Morning Kise.” She bowed slightly, walking past him.

“Know where the bread is?” He asked, moving things in the fridge.

“No idea. I think it could be in the pantry though.” She pointed to the light greenish door next to the sink.

“Oh, thanks.” He smiled, shutting the door. “Sasuke, right? I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do.”

“Oh, right. Yes, I look forward to working with everyone.” She smiled and attempted leaving the kitchen.

“You're okay with staying here?” Kise asked, his hand on the handle.

“Yes, why wouldn't I be?”

“Nothing. Just asking.” He smiled at her again, turning to enter the pantry.

She shrugged it off, walking past the livingroom area, towards the glass doors that led outside.

Akashi sat on one of the chairs, staring off in the distance.

“Miss Sasuke, care to join me?” His mismatched eyes flicked towards her and she nodded.

“You won't mind me smoking?” She mumbled as she held up the packet which she kept in her pocket of her sleep shorts.

“Not at all. Although smoking isn't good for you, I won't lecture you as an adult.” He leaned back.

She sank into the chair, crossing her legs. She eventually got the lighter to work, taking a deep breath of nicotine.

“Akashi? Do you mind if I call you on your first name?” She asked, he seemed to be more upperclass.

“Not at all. Don't be formal with me.” He remarked, keeping her in the corner of his eye.

“Can you tell me more about the players?” She asked, staring at the ashtray. Someone else also smoked.

“Let's start with your residential room partner. Murasakibara Atsushi.” He turned towards her. “He's currently our largest player. I think he was last meassured at two twenty. But that information isn't as important. He defends, but can play mid court. His range is impressive but he is a lazy player. So the less he has to do, the better.”

“I see. So defense near the hoop.” She leaned forward.

“Yes. I myself, I prefer playing mid court to full court. My job is as Captain, so the team is dependent on me. Midorima is our sharp shooter. He never misses, so his range can stretch three quaters with ease.” Akashi had a glint in his eyes, making them look sharper than they were.

“Kuroko and Kagami, those are our best team pair ups. Kagami can play on his own, and does so brilliantly, but paired with Kuroko, they are unstoppable. Kuroko has very little presence on the court, which can be a great advantage.”

“Kise has a rather unique ability, he can perfectly copy other players, so that lowers their defense as well as their strike position.” That interested her greatly.

“Aomine is an ace, like Kagami. He has a aggressive playing style and it's hard to defend. But team play isn't his strong point, but as an individual it's somewhat of an art.” Akashi leaned back.

“And the bench players?” she asked.

“Not as important, this project is more to develop them, not to study them as much as the rest.”

“I see. Thank you Akashi.” She killed the cigarrete and stood. “This helps me understand what I need to focus on more.”


	5. I don't know how to title a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of humor, yes it's dark.  
How will a game of truth and dare pan out between the members?  
Might be funny. I had a giggle writing this.

“Not a problem Sasuke.” He gave her a small smile and she left him in peace. Walking up the stairs, she swallowed hard. Opening the door, she noticed the giant was in the shower. Sighing in relief she grabbed her clothes and shoes.

“Su?” She heard the water turn off.

“It's only me. I'll leave now.”

“Wait, don't.” His voice raised in pitch. He sounded paniced.

“Everything okay?” She asked, looking towards the open shower door.

“No. It's bleeding.” She heard the rustle of fabric and he came out. Blood running freely down his arm and chest.

“Shit.” She cursed slightly. She shouldn't have left him without tending to the wound.

She grabbed the remaining plaster and directed him back into the bathroom. Grabbing the washingcloth.

“Hold pressure for me. I'll go grab what I need.” She forced him to sit on the edge of the tub as she looked around.

“Hey, Su? I'm sorry for pushing you.” He mumbled softly, watching her frantically searching for things.

She turned to stare at his lazy stare. “Don't stress about it now. Let's just stop the bleeding before we talk further.” She placed her hand over his, increasing the pressure.

He kept looking at her, her eyes narrowed in concentration as she tried to open the plaster. She removed her hand and tugged at his wrist. He dropped the bloody cloth on his lap, watching her smooth the plaster over his shoulder. He stared at her bony hands.

“Are you eating enough?” She gave him a dumbfolded stare.

Not answering she began wiping away the blood from his arm. Her face was blank, paling quickly.

“Hey, I can do this too. Go sit before you fall over.” He grabbed her wrist, trying to get her attention, but she swayed backwards. He did the only logical thing he could think and pulled her towards him.

“Well shit.” He muttered. She was limp, and his towel just refused to stay. He prayed to every possible god that the door was closed. He tucked his arm under her legs and lifted her.

Murasakibara placed her on the bed, then stared angrily at his own body. “No.”

He got dressed and sat down by the bed, kicking his feet up on the nightstand. Digging around he found his cigarretes and fumbled with the lighter. His eyes glued to her, as he inhaled.

He found himself wondering what will happen this year., if this program would be worth it. He smoked a few cigarretes before leaving the room.

“Atsushi, you're smoking.” Akashi's voice startled him. The captain was climbing the stairs.

“Yeah.” He shrugged.

“I won't lecture Sasuke on the matter, but I will appreciate it if you stop. Smoking will limit your athletic capabilities.”

“I know. But it's my choice.” He muttered. “Wait, Su smokes?”

“Yes, and I would appreciate it if you both stop.” Akashi pointed out as he walked past the giant.

“I'm surprised.” He scratched his head as he made his way towards the kitchen.

Grabbing everything that was possibly edible, he placed his piled plate by the table, endulging in his meal.

“Sasuke!” He heard the shrill voice of Momoi.

He turned his head to see the girl coming down the stairs, looking disoriented.

“Yes?” She smiled at the pink haired girl.

“Do you wanna join us? We're about to play a game.” Momoi already had her hands on her arm, forcing her to the living room where a few of the members sat.

Murasakibara shoved his plate away and made his way over. “Mind if I join?”

“Atsushi! Yes, please. The more the merrier.” Momoi smiled and patted the only empty seat.

“What are we playing?” Sasuke asked, looking around.

Aomine, Kagami, Kuroko and Murasakibara were the only ones she recognised. The few other bench players were scattered around the table.

“Truth or dare.” Aomine had a wicked smile playing on his lips.

“Really?” Murasakibara complained.

“Yes, it will be fun.” Momoi smiled and began spinning the empty wine bottle on the table. It landed on Kagami.

“Truth or dare?” Momoi asked, to which Kagami shrugged.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to sing 'I will never love again'” Momoi snickerd.

Kagami shrugged again, and started singing. He missed every note possible and made the group laugh.

“Kagami-kun, please never sing again.” Kuroko said.

Kagami laughed and grabbed the bottle. He gave it a whirl, which landed on Sasuke.

“Truth or dare?” He smiled.

“Truth.” She tapped her chin with a finger.

“What is the most embarresing thing you have done this year?”

“Uhm, well. I was at a friend's birthday party and well we drank a bit. So there was this massive tree outside, and I attempted to climb it.” Her cheeks turned pink, but she laughed. “I claimed it was mine.”

Sasuke giggled at the memory. She whirled the bottle and it landed on Aomine.

“Dare.” Aomine said before she could ask.

Sasuke stared at him, trying to think of a dare when Momoi whispered in her ear.

“Aomine, I dare you to go to Midorima and claim you are a chicken.” She laughed. Momoi slid from the couch laughing.

Murasakibara couldn't help but smile as he watched the frustrated man go down the hallway. They all kept quiet, trying to listen.

“Yes Aomine?” They heard Midorima's voice from the hallway.

“I'm a chicken.” The heard the half-ass answer.

“What?”

“I'm a chicken.” Sasuke covered her mouth as the group began cackling with laughter. Aomine came back, looking annoyed.

“I'll get you back for this one.” He pointed to both Momoi and Sasuke. The bottle spun and landed on Murasakibara.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” He gave a challenging look to Aomine, not pleased with the way the man looked at Sasuke.

“Heh? I dare you to kiss Sasuke then.” Aomine raised an eyebrow, meeting the challenging look.

“What?” Murasakibara felt his blood turn cold. “I can't do that.”

Su had a dumbfolded expression as she stared at Aomine. Her eyes shot to Murasakibara who refused to meet hers.

“Just do it.” Aomine smiled, pointing to her. “It's my revenge.”

Murasakibara stood, and made his way past everyone where he stood in front of her. Not saying anything, he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

“Nah man. Lips.” Aomine snickered.

“You didn't say where.” Murasakibara shrugged.

“Kiss her, kiss her.” One of the bench members, who reminded Su of a cat began chanting.

“Oh fuck off.” Murasakibara hissed under his breath and the man winced. But nonetheless he leaned down, keeping his face a few inches from hers. “Sorry.”

She was the one to lean forward, connecting their lips and then yanked away as if he burned her.

“Let's not do things like this.” Kagami was the one to bring it up. Majority of the group agreed, fearing that they might have to kiss one another.

The game kept going for another ten minutes when most players began leaving. Sasuke bowed and headed outside, not wanting to be one of the last to be still playing. As she stood outside, her mind whirled back, her cheeks heating up again as her finger stroked over her lips.

“Miss Sasuke?” Kuroko stopped her as she began walking to the swing in the garden.

“Yes Kuroko?” She turned around, her face still very red.

“Are you okay?” Kuroko asked, knowing well both Kagami and Murasakibara were listening from the sliding door.

“Yes, yes. It was... That was my first kiss. I don't know how to react.” She laughed nervously.

“Oh I see. I apologize-”

“You haven't kissed before?!” Kagami flew out from inside, stumbling.

Her face heated up even more. “N-no. But-”

“Aomine, you asshole!” Kagami shouted. “You violated a virgin!”

“Kagami-kun, contain yourself!” Kuroko turned to scold the red head.

“Guys-”

“I didn't violate anyone you dickhead!” Aomine was leaning out the door.

“What's going on?” Akashi's sharp voice called from the window above.

“Aomine violated Sasuke.” Kuroko stated blandly.

“Guys-” She was cut of by a hand pulling Aomine back indoor.

“What do you mean violate. Explain.” Akashi looked furious.

“Guys!” Sasuke shouted. “Nobody violated me, it was just a kiss.” She huffed, furious with the situation.

She stomped past both Kuroko and Kagami, past Murasakibara who had Aomine in a death grip, all the way to the stairs. She turned to glare at the few who started the situation. Without a word she headed upstairs, slamming the door close.

“Aomine. You shouldn't have done that.” Murasakibara still had him in a grip, his arms swinging blindly.

“How should I have known?”

“Mura-kun, you're just as guilty.” Kuroko pointed as he pulled Kagami through the door by his ear.

“I didn't do anything.” He complained.

“You were the one to kiss her.” Momoi giggled.

“I kissed her cheek, she was the one to kiss me.”

“So you're the one who was violated?” Kuroko asked.

“No! No-one was violated.” Murasakibara moaned, dropping Aomine on the floor.

“Both of you, go and apologize.” Akashi spoke, leaning over the railing. “Aomine, you shouldn't force Atsushi to do things he doesn't want to, and Atsushi, you should've asked consent. The rest of you, come upstairs for a talk.” The remaining few shivered.


	6. I give up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little personal background is given. Will the truth really come out?

Aomine began climbing the stairs, the giant following him. His anger radiated from him.

Not even knocking Aomine opened the door. Sasuke glared at him from where she sat on the bed, but her face relaxed when she saw Murasakibara, instead her cheeks began heating up.

“Hey, I uh I'm sorry. That was inappropriate of me.” Aomine shrugged the apology.

“I'm sorry for doing it.” Murasakibara scratched his head.

“You both blew it out of proportion.” She scoffed, listening to Akashi's voice yelling at the rest.

Murasakibara shoved Aomine out of the room, not caring about the complaints.

“I'm sorry.” Murasakibara sat on the foot of the bed, pulling out the packet of cigarretes. “Smoke with me?”

Her eyes widened. “You're the other one. You shouldn't smoke Murasakibara.”

“Neither should you.” But he lighted one anyway, offering one. She took it, and leaned in for him to light it.

“So, your first kiss. I'm sorry it was me. In a game.” He leaned back, crossing his legs.

“It's okay. I guess it was bound to happen at some point.”She muttered.

“You expected me to kiss you?” He raised an eyebrow.

“No, no. That's not what I meant. I mean, it was about time it happened, not meaning you or the situation.” She shrugged.

“Oh well.” he moved so he could stretch out next to her. “So you're not mad?”

“Nah.” She smiled as she saw him dig next to the bed for his snacks.

He offered her a lollipop, which she accepted. To her surprise it was strawberries.

“You know Su, I'm not mad either.” He bit into his, the cracking sound made her uncomfortable.

“Mad about what?” She looked at him, his lazy gaze was focused on the wall across from the room.

“You taste like sugar. I like it.” He didn't react to his own words, she nearly choked.

“Huh?” She was certain she misunderstood.

“Nothing.” He dropped the conversation, unwrapping another lollipop, taking his cigarrete from the ashtray to take another drag.

She didn't press the topic, instead she stared at the wall, wondering what was going to happen tomorrow with the training.

“Hey Su?” Murasakibara asked, twirling his lollipop.

“Yeah?” She turned her head to look at him.

“You hungry?” He asked.

“Nah.”

A soft knock caught them off guard. “Yeah?” Murasakibara was the one to answer.

Midorima pushed the door open, Kuroko followed shortly after.

“Sasuke, can we talk?” Midorima asked as both of them sat down.

“Yeah?” She sat upright. “About?”

“Tomorrow we will be receiving our first opponents. I wanted to ask about the training you had in mind?”

“Well I thought we'd go over a proper physical test before we start with training. You know? I need to know where they are before I do anything.”

“Well that's a good start. But you need to know their ability before you start.” Midorima pointed out and Kuroko nodded.

“Oh, I spoke to Akashi about it. He gave me the details I needed.”

“Oh, I see.” Kuroko gave her a small smile. “That helps a lot.”

“So tell me about the opponents, if you can?” She leaned forward.

“Well I don't know all the details, Riko refused to tell me everything, but they are from a University south from Tokyo. Apparently they are rufians, deliquents.” He shrugged.

“We'll if they are up first, that means they can't be too hard.” Kuroko stated.

“Actually no, but the main problem is Hanamiya. I'm sure you are aquintaned with him Kuroko.”

Kuroko's normal blank face turned dark, twisted with a hateful frown.

“You can't be serious?” He nearly hissed.

“Hanamiya?” Sasuke asked, interest making her scoot forward on the bed.

“Back in Highschool he was one of the uncrowned kings. He's the devil, he likes to use physical force when the referee isn't looking.” Kuroko's frown only deepened.

“I see, well I'm sure it won't happen. I mean there are three coaches, including me. I'll keep a close eye and make sure nothing happens.”

Murasakibara laughed, placing a large hand on her head. “No offence, but you can't do much. But it's cute that you're defensive.”

“Actually. Now that I think about it, it would be best if you talk to Riko about him. She will give you more information on him. Momoi probably has a folder on the team already.” Midorima looked worried, but pushed up his glasses to mask his face.

“Well Mister Atsushi, I might look like much to an oversized lump like yourself, but I will keep my team safe. That's my job. Worry about your own challenges.” She glared at him.

“An oversized lump like myself?” He leaned down until he was eye level with her. “Not my fault you're height is challenged.”

“At least my head isn't mentally challenged, mister snacks for brains.” She met his lazy stare.

“As entertaining as this is, there is one more thing Sasuke.” Midorima had a hint of a smile.

“And that is?” Murasakibara answered for her.

“One of the members has a previous charge for sexual assualt, although he wasn't found guilty, I would tread lightly.”

“He can damn well try.” She crossed her arms.

“Now miss Sasuke, be careful.” Kuroko stood. “Even if you can hold your own, I wouldn't want trouble to find you.”

“We already cleared it with the rest of the female participants. We would prefer if you retire to your room by sundown, and if you are outside of our living quaters, ask one of us to accompany you.”

“I will, but you don't need to worry.” She tried to reassure them, but she couldn't still her shaking hands. This wasn't happening.

“I'll stay with her at all times. Just for incase.” Murasakibara offered, placing his large hand over her shaking ones. He caught her eye, and nodded.

“Thank you. Kagami and Hyuga will be with Riko and well Kuroko and Aomine will be overseeing Momoi, since their living quaters are right next to theirs.” Midorima also stood and followed Kuroko. “Protect yourself, so you can protect us. And allow us to protect you.”

The words struck her, it was the truth.

“Murasakibara, do you have mental space for me to talk to you?” She spoke softly.

“Yeah?” He released her hands, and offered her a cigarrete.

“Riko told you most of it, but what did she tell you?”

“You're here to get away from someone. I didn't want to press too much. But she did say it was a man.” Murasakibara leaned back against the headboard, watching her fumble with her lighter.

“It was last year at the national tryouts. He was an assisting coach at that time. We talked a lot during practice, and offered to give me additonal training time, so I used it to my advantage. He didn't seem like much of an interest at that time but a month before the athletic compition started, he started laying on me quite heavily. He would constantly ask me for my number, or if he could take me home. You know? It seemed harmless at first, but he had a weird vibe.” She took a drag, leaning forward, resting her elbows on her knees.

“During the evenings, he would watch me, comment more on my physique than my actual training. It then happened that he followed me into the shower stalls, he tried to do stuff to me, a few times. He threatened to kick me if I reported him. And I was too dumb to do anything. So I ignored it and tried to focus. But it got so out of hand, he got physical with me, touched me. He even once followed me home. He would stay outside my dorm room, threatening me, screaming at me. I eventually reported him, and he got kicked.”

“Did you press charges?”

“Not at that time but eventually I did, but a week after nationals this year, he showed up to my dorm, and assualted me. I was removed from the team because of this, and it stayed private.”

“But that's not fair Su!” Murasakibara had to bite his tongue to not curse. “What's his name?”

“I can't give you anymore detail since this is an ongoing case, because I went to press charges against him. Riko offered me the opportunity because she promised I would be safe for awhile while the case is being processed. He assualted a minor and that case is what got him into custody.”

“Jesus Su. I'm sorry.” He didn't know what to say.

“Don't be sorry. It's over now.” She shrugged it off like it was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, another trigger sensitive topic. Assault is a serious thing. I'm sorry if this triggers someone, but remember that there are people willing to help out there.  
Don't give up, don't blame yourself and stay strong!


	7. ....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sweet action. Enjoy~

“It's over, but you're safe here.” He stared at her back. “But why did you lose so much weight, and don't tell me the shit you told Midorima about not exercising.”

“I guessed I just stopped looking after myself after I quit the team.”

“You mean you haven't been eating properly?”

“Yeah, I started smoking as well. But it's just stress.”

“But here, you can relax, and start living a good life again.” He raised an eyebrow.

“I'm fine.” She shrugged again.

“Yeah, and I'm short.” It made her chuckle a little.

“I mean it, I'm fine.” She turned to look at him. “And you're short, mentally short.”

He smiled, patting her head again. “Well I'm hungry, so go make me a sandwich.”

“Your royal ass, go make it yourself.” She knocked his hand away, but her face brightened up. “Thank you.”

“Hey, anytime. We're bed buddies now. Talk to me when something bugs you.”

“Yeah, you snore.” She chuckled again.

He looked at her, she had a pretty plain face, but he liked it. “Atleast I don't talk in my sleep.”

“I don't talk in my sleep.” She crossed her arm, which made him smile.

“Well since you don't want to make me lunch, I'll go make my own sandwich, and you will be jealous.”

“Yeah right.” She giggled as she watched him leave. She got up and went to the living room where Riko and Momoi sat, papers scattered in front of them.

“Yo, Su. Let's talk about the program for tomorrow.” Riko waved her closer.

“So tomorrow we will receive eight players, including Shogo Haizaki and Makoto Hanamiya. Those two are my biggest concern.” Momoi flipped through a pack of papers.

“Explain?” Su asked as she looked at the papers. She was handed a list.

“Hanamiya Makoto, he's currently the coach and captain of the visiting team. Not only is he smart, he's cunning. He can quickly pick up an attack plan and possible patterns of play. He uses signals to communicate with his players. He has abnormally high skill, which makes him a tough opponent. He will focus on Teppei and mostly Murasakibara because they are our largest players, meaning less mobility and more restraint. Since they both can play defence, and will be unlucky to receive the physical end of it all. He plays point guard.” Momoi spoke and Su made sure she scribbled it down on her copy.

“Next is Shogo Haizaki. Just the name annoys me. He was on the same team as the GOM in middle school but Kise Ryouta took his position, which led to a drastic change in him. He's violent, out of control, in and out of the court. He was once disqualified for assualt on another player and bystander. His skill is similair to Kise's but less refined., instead of using the power of the skill he disturbes the movment, rhythm and pace of the skill, which leads to a decrease in attack power from the defending team. His prefered target will be Kise and Kagami, since he got disqualified for beating up Kagami's friends.”

“Jesus, that's uneasy to process.” Su had to contain her fear.

“Then moving onto our main concern, the player with the rumoured sexual assualt charge. Hanazuko Komori. He never played during school years but quickly rose to the challenge in collage. He's a power player, and doesn't mind getting fouls. But he has a history of breaking bones on the court. Sasuke, be careful around him.” Momoi sighed.

Sasuke stared at the picture of the player, his icy eyes sent chills down her spine. “Jesus, why are they included in the program?”

“The board would like to see how the team functions under strain, to see if they can handle the challenge, I asked the same question. The board said they are a good team with good players, despite the three concering ones. So we couldn't object.” Riko groaned, her eyes narrowing.

“And the rest of the information on the players are here?” Sasuke asked.

“Yes, all the teams that will pass through our door has been examined and compiled into data. It's all in your copy.” Momoi seemed proud of herself.

“I'll look through it all before tomorrow.” Sasuke said as she took her copy and slowly climbed the stairs. They will be here for two months, and it scared her.

“Yo Su!” Kagami's voice made her jump slighty.

“Y-yeah? Do you need something Kagami?” She chuckled nervously.

“Nah, just wanna apologize for the events of this morning.” He laughed. “What do you wanna cook for dinner tonight?”

“Pasta? Since you guys will need energy for tomorrow.” She shrugged.

“Oh, Italian style food. Sure!” He smiled and left her to return to her room.

Murasakibara was on the bed, two empty plates next to him, devouring a pack of candy.

“You okay there?” He asked, the look on her face told him his answer.

“Yeah, yeah.” She pulled open the closet door, and began sorting out her clothes. He had moved all clothes to the top shelves so she could reach her clothing. They stayed in silence while she worked.

When she was done she turned to him. She opened her mouth to speak but shook her head. Instead she grabbed a pair of shoes and left without saying anything.

Murasakibara merely stared at her and wondered what was going on, so he followed her down. She was heading for the sliding door.

“Atsushi, may I have a word.” Akashi was behind him.

“Yeah?” He didn't take his eyes off from her shape.

“I believe Midorima informed you of our guest situation, and that miss Riko told you about miss Sasuke's history. So I don't think it's needed for me to ask this of you, but will you keep an eye on miss Sasuke for the duration of our guest's stay?”

“Yeah, I will. They won't be able to even look at her.” Murasakibara frowned as he began losing sight of her.

“You're quite fond of her, aren't you?”

“It's only been a day Akashi, I barely know her. But I like her so far, yeah.” He scratched his head.

“I'm glad you made a friend Atsuhi.” Akashi had a soft smile. “But why are you following her?”

“She looked upset, and besides isn't the estate grounds large?”

“Yes, it's a few acres. Are you scared she will get lost?”

“Well no. I don't know.” He frowned, glacing outside, the sun was beginning to set. He planted his ass on the couch and waited until she returned. It wasn't a long wait.

“Oh hey.” She nodded at him and started to head to the kitchen where Kagami was waiting for her.

“What's for dinner?” He asked.

“Pasta.” She smiled. “That okay with you Mister food addict?”

“I like pasta, yeah.” He remained where he was, staring at her and Kagami as they began preparing. It wasn't long until the other players began gathering around the livingroom, the place filled with chatter.

Once dinner was served, and players rushing to dish, she quietly vanished.

“Nah nah, come eat Su.” Riko was the one who grabbed her.

“I'm really not hungry.” She protested.

Murasakibara was first to plate and eat, keeping the two in his visual. Riko was busy dragging her to the kitchen so she could get food. It made him smile to see the helpless look on her face.

“Plate up more Su!” Riko tried to grab her plate but Sasuke ducked out of the kitchen.

“No! I don't want more.” She planted herself by the diningroom table, staring at the food.

“Aren't you gonna eat?” Kise sat beside her.

“Yeah, I'll eat a bit later.” She kept staring at the food like it was poison.

“Eat.” Murasakibara said, watching her. She stared at him wide eyed, and he stared back.

She eventually gave in and picked up her fork. They ate in silence until she stopped eating.

The plate was still half full, but she took it back to the kitchen. Murasakibara stood and followed her.

“Eat the rest Su.” He placed his plate in the sink, leaning against the counter.

“I can't eat more.” She left the plate and left him where he stood. He watched her climbed the stairs.

“Concerning, right?” Riko spoke softly. “She barely eats, and when she does it's not enough.”

“Riko-chin, I don't want to pry, but why is the first team allowed?”

“I don't know. But I'm not happy about it. Be careful Murasakibara, I don't want this to end up badly for any of us.”

“Yeah, we'll be careful.” He nodded and left for his room.

Sasuke was in the shower when he entered, he locked the door and headed for the bathroom. He stripped and pushed the shower door open.

Sasuke couldn't believe her eyes, he stood there like it was a casual thing for him to be there.

“What are you doing?” She tried to cover herself as he stepped inside.

“Taking a shower.” His answer was bland.

“Obviously, but can't you wait?” She was beginning to panic. He overcrowded the shower.

“No.” He pulled her away from the wall into the spray of the water.

“Jesus Murasakibara, can I have privacy?” She wanted to hit him.

“Yes. You can have anything you want.” He muttered as he pushed the wet strands from her eyes.

“Then get out!” She insisted. His lazy gaze made her feel weird.

“Make me.” He chuckled, pushing his head under the water.

“I swear, I'll choke you in your sleep tonight.” She hissed.

“I might like that.” He teased her as she began blushing.

“Fuck you.” She hissed, getting irritated with his erratic behaviour.

“Big words for a short person.” He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. “Get use to me in the shower with you. Otherwise you'll receive the shock of your life tomorrow after training in those showers.”

She was dumbfolded. “I wasn't going to shower with you guys in the first place.”

“Even if you weren't planning on it, it was gonna happen.” He leaned down, pressing his cheek against hers. “I can't keep you in my sights if you're not next to me.”

She shoved against him, but he kept her against his body.

“Don't leave my sight Su. I don't want something to happen to you if I can prevent it.”

“I can look after myself.” She tried to pull away.

“I doubt you can, but don't risk yourself with our guests.” He straightened, releasing her.

She remained where she was, her eyes fixed on his chest. “You don't think something is going to happen?”

“I don't know but everyone is worried, so I don't want to risk it.” He placed his hand on her head.

Things began making sense for her. It was a weird way but she made peace with it.

He looked down at her, he had to fix on her eyes so his eyes didn't wander over her body.

“So don't be mad, besides you shower too long.” He turned the water off, but kept still.

She didn't say anything, instead she looked at him. He couldn't help but lean down and place his lips on hers, this time she didn't pull back.

His hand pressed against the small of her back, closing the space between their bodies. He began pulling back but she followed.

She was overwhelmed, his hand was keeping her in place. Every sense in her body tingled. But she wanted more when he pulled back.

“Su..” He whispered against her lips.

“Let's not.” She sighed, pulling back. He straightened and opened the door. The cold air rushed in, brining her to her senses. She gladly accepted the towel.

“If you want an apology-”

“Don't apologise.” She cut him off, wrapping the towel around her body. Watching him as he walked to the closet. His body was massive and would cause any normal girl to fantasize over his broad shoulders. She snapped out of her peeping, turning around to get dressed. They didn't speak as they both climbed into bed.

Almost automatically he pulled her close to his body again, pulling the blankets over them.

“Good night Su.” He whispered over her ear. His body still hard from the shower.

“Goodnight Murasakibara.” She spoke softly.

He held her, praying for his mind to get cleared. He couldn't understand why he kissed her again. But he wasn't mad at his actions. She might not be his ideal type, but she sure did give him a run for his money.

She was already asleep while he rolled away from her, sitting upright in bed. Murasakibara silently cursed the board that approved the first opposing team.

“Why are you still awake?” Her soft sleepy voice made him jerk.

“Can't sleep.” He lied.

“Stressed about tomorrow?” she began sitting up but her limited coordination made him chuckle. He pulled her to his side so her head rested on his chest.

“Nah.” He muttered, patting down her hair.

“Then what's bugging you?” She asked, trying to swipe his hand away from her hair.

“Nothing is bugging me, so sleep.” He grabbed her wrist. She made an effort to pull her hand away but it was futile.

She turned her head to look at him, and frowned. “Something is up, so talk to me.”

“Jesus you're hard headed.”

“It's the hair. Kinda acts like a male counterpart.” she chuckled.

“Male counterpart?” He raised an eyebrow.

“A penis Murasakibara, and you just ruined the joke.”

“You don't have one.” He frowned and she began laughing.

“You're dense Mister. And I'm not explaining.” she turned her head back and relaxed her body. She eventually fell asleep again and he moved them both so he could wrap his arms around her and drift away.


	8. .....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is before the stuff starts to pick up pace.

A soft annoying beep made her groan, she tried to find the source but two arms had her in a tight grip. She began realising it was her alarm to wake up, but her phone was on the bedside table.

She shook Murasakibara's arms to try and wake him up, but he continued snoring softly. Confined by his arms she waited for the alarm to snooze itself. She relaxed back into his body.

“You really are a heavy sleeper.” She muttered as she tried to wiggle out of his arms, but his leg flung over hers.

“Shh.” He mumbled.

“Wake up you bone head.” She sighed, knowing the alarm would go off again soon.

“Don't wanna.”

“Don't have a choice.” She pinched the inside of his arm, but he only responded by gripping her wrists.

“Idon't wanna. I want to sleep. So shut up.” He muttered as he shoved his head further into the pillow.

She waited for a bit before she spoke again. “Mura-kun?” she tried to make her voice as shaky as possible.

“What?”

She whimpered. “You're hurting me.”

Murasakibara felt his soul leave his body, he immediatly released his grip and shot upright. His worst fear just came true.

“Where?” He was wide awake, scanning every inch of her body.

She huffed, sitting upright. “You idiot, with that grip you could break someone.” She rubbed her wrists.

“Let me see.” He held out his hands, not wanting to touch her out of his own.

“It's fine, but we need to get up.”

“Su..” He warned and she sighed. Placing her wrists in his outstreched hands. And sure enough the red marks were there.

“I'm sorry Su.” He stared at the marks, unable to look at her.

“Sorry for what? Yeah sure, it hurts but I just used it to get you awake you idiot.” She pulled her hands back from his.

“You did what?” Anger began boiling his blood, his eyes narrowed. He grabbed her by the shoulder and shoved her into the bed, as he began looming over her.

“What are you doing?” Her voice wavered.

“Don't play games with me Sasuke.” He sneered, grabbing her by the shoulder, using it to keep her down underneath his body.

She was terrified, scared beyond her own liking. His eyes had a dangerous glow to them. “Let me go.”

“No. What you did was unfair.” He semi sneered at her.

“I'm sorry but you did hurt me, yes, I played at it a little.” She was frozen in place.

He could see the fear in her wild eyes, but he was too mad to care. “I'll show you what hurt means Sasuke.” He threatened and instantly regretted it. Her eyes teared up and her chest began heaving.

He knew he went too far, so he rolled off from her. She sat up, wrapping her arms over her chest. Her body shaking as she cried.

He shook his head and stood for the bathroom. When he came back she was gone.

Sasuke sat on the stairs, panic rising dangerously in her throat. She made her way outside on shaky unsteady legs. Collapsing onto one of the chairs she lighted a cigarrete.

“It's unlady like to smoke.” A voice came from behind and she gave a yelp.

A man stood behind her, his black hair veiling most of his face. “Don't be frightened.”

“I'm sorry, I didn't expect someone behind me or up this early.” He wasn't on their team.

“Oh I apologise. We were just dropped off but we were told to come here for breakfast.” He pointed to the group coming up from behind him.

“Oh, yes yes. Is it that late already. Welcome.” She tried her best to smile but she was severly unnerved.

“Mind giving us a name little lady?” One of the other members leaned over his shoulder, his black cornrows made her chest tightenen/

“Not yours.” Kise's voice was by the door. She never felt happier to see the model but his face was dark from anger. “Where is Murasakibara?”

“Shower.” She lied, she didn't want to think about him.

“Welcome to our first official guests, please go to the kitchen for breakfast.” Riko's voice was sharp and clipped as she poked out from Kise's back.

They all scoffed and made their way into the house, the other members looked uneasy.

“Sasuke! You can't be alone!” Kise scolded.

“I'm sorry, I didn't think they would be here yet.” She shrugged.

“Atsushi! Where the hell were you!” Riko's sharp voice echoed from inside.

“Shower.” The lazy giant ignored Riko as he stepped outside, grabbing Sasuke.

“Let go of me.” She hissed under her voice, slapping away his hand. He scowled and threw her over his shoulder. Despite her protests and slamming her fist into his back, he carried her up the stairs.

“Kinky, let us at least join.” The first man with the black hair chirpped in.

“Touch her and I will skin you.” Murasakibara glared at them and most cringed. The man looked annoyed.

“Challenging much?” He had a sickening smile that made Murasakibara's skin crawl.

“I will crush you Hanamiya, if you even look at her. She is mine, so fuck off.”

Hanamiya took a step back, fear twisting his face.

Murasakibara couldn't care less about the scene he just made as he threw her on the bed.

“Yours?!” She screamed at him.

“Mine.” He crossed his arms.

She threw a pillow at him. “Over my damn dead body you asshole!” She screamed at him again.

“I can arrange that Sasuke.” He moved closer and she moved back on the bed.

“Don't come near me, I will scream. I swear.” She threatened as she held up another pillow.

“Oh you will be screaming.” He teased.

Her jaw dropped as she caught his intention.

“Oh for fuck sakes Sasuke. Relax. I don't want them near you so I made sure they knew you're offlimits. You can thank me in candy.” He flopped onto the bed. She was utterly confused by him.

He streched out next to her, tucking his hands behind his head. She stared at him.

“Off limits. That means you too.” She sneered.

“Don't challenge me.” He met her gaze.

The door flung open, and Akashi didn't look happy.

“I thought the rules were clear. Sasuke if you're unhappy then we can arrange that you move. What you two did was dangerous and unsightly.”

“Don't scold her. I went too far and she was right in being angry with me.” Murasakibara didn't flinch.

“Atsushi, you are to be with her. If something happened, you will be held responsible.”

“Now hold up there for a moment Akashi.” Sasuke frowned. “Everyone is acting like something is going to happen and I don't see how.”

“Miss Sasuke, please trust us on this matter. Do not wander around alone. Even if it is outside by the door.”

“Explain to me why.” She crossed her arms.

“Akashi, can you give us a moment please?” Murasakibara asked.

Akashi nodded and closed the door behind him.

“Tell me the truth.”

“Everyone knows why you are here, because the of man that assualted you We were informed of this the morning when you showed up.” He spoke softly.

“Everyone knows?” She began laughing but tears rolled down her cheeks. “And I was kept in the damn dark.”

“Sasuke..”

“No! I'm tired of this. I didn't come here to be treated like I'm a damn idiot.” She huffed. “I'm done.”

He watched her as she began pacing the room. “How did you guys find out?”

“Sasuke, do you know what my major is?” He asked quietly.

“No.” She shook her head, still pacing the length of the room.

“Look in my closet Su.” He spoke softly.

She opened the closet door, staring at his clothing. “Look under the red sweater.”

She dug around until her hand touched something cold and metallic. It was a badge. A police badge.

“A fucking cop? You're shitting me. No way.” She dropped it on the floor and took a step away.

“Who else?!” She hissed.

“Aomine, Kagami.” He answered blandly.

“Then why the fuck are you guys here?” She was out of breath.

“To play basketball.” He shrugged slightly.

“Don't lie to me. Why would a police officer be allowed to take an entire year off?” She pointed out.

“Well our comanding officer told us to do this, because as part of the generation of miracles, he wants to see out abilities. Call it curiousity.”

“Curiousity my ass.” She sneered.

“But we got a call yesterday though.”

“About what?” She was starting to get mad.

“About the suspect of the rape and assualt charge was coming here, apparently there is still a pending case against him.”

“Okay, and what does that have to do about this?” She sank down in the office chair.

“The man you are trying to get away from, they know each other, he is also suspected in this case.”

She stared at him blankly, all emotion drained from her and rushed back into her head if the speed of light.

“Su, I promise we will keep you safe from all of this, I'm pretty sure the man you are hiding from doesn't know you are here, but we will make sure nothing happens to you.”

“This is a dream right? Is this a joke? Because it's a sick joke to play.”

“It's not a joke Su.” Murasakibara stood up and picked up his badge, placing it back under the sweater. He kneeled down in front of her.

“All three of us know, the rest isn't aware of the situation. So it will remain a secret.” He tried to reassure her.

“What if he finds me? I'll be dead! I can't do this.” She was in a panic frenzy.

“Even if he finds you, he won't be able to get close to you.” He grabbed her calves, giving them a light squeeze to focus her wild eyes on him.

“I don't know if I can do this Murasakibara.” She felt the warmth of the tears streaming down her face.

“Trust us. You will be kept safe. If you want, we can change your hair and make it another color so you don't look the same.” He offered.

She remained silent as she stared at him, it was a huge gamble, but it wasn't like she had much of a choice.

“I trust you to keep me safe Murasakibara.” She whispered, her voice shaky and unsteady.

“I might not be reliable in many cases, but you have my word, but you have to promise not to leave my sight.”

“I can't be constraint like that. I also need time for myself.” She wanted to argue.

“Stay within my sight, tell me where you are going. If you don't want to tell me, tell Kagami or Aomine.” He straightened, holding his hand out.

“Let's get you some coffee. Go wash your face, we have training soon.” He helped her up and watch her ponder where she should go. He grabbed her wrist and began dragging her downstairs.

Both teams were scattered around the living room. Hanamiya gave them a scary look as they came down.

“That was quick.” He snickered to Shogo, the player with the cornrows.

“One more word from you Hanamiya and I'll ask the board to kick you. That's borderline sexual harrasment.” Riko's sharp voice made everyone stiffen.

“But let's get down to bussiness then.” One of the other players spoke, it was the man Sasuke feared the most. Hanazuko had his eyes fixed on Murasakibara.

“Fine. Exercise will take part in the gym, we will show you now. It's open all hours of the day, but I'm locking the doors at eleven at night. Both teams will practice against one another once every three weeks. And the last week we will hold the full game. No practicing together, so both teams seperate. If need be, I and Sasuke, the girl with the red hair and Momoi, the pink haired one, will be first aid. Midorima will handle severe cases.”

“Alright, so do we come here to eat everytime we're hungry?” Another player asked.

“No, you're place is fully stocked, if you need something please talk to me and I will organise it. No alcohol allowed. Smoking is fine, but don't no damage to the property.” Riko explained.

“When is training starting?” Hanamiya asked.

“Well since both teams have coaches, the time of training is your own responsibility. But make sure to return the gym to the state you found it in. No broken or misplaced things.” Riko said, more sternly than needed.

“Well if you can show us where everything is, then we will start after breakfast.” Shogo nudged Hanamiya.

“We also plan on doing training, so we might as well go together.” Momoi stated, heading to Aomine's side.

Hanazuko approached Murasakibara as the teams began eating. “So the red-head girl is yours, eh?”

Murasakibara narrowed his eyes, shifting his frame to hide Sasuke who sat next to him.

“Yes, why?” He asked.

“I don't really see a wedding ring, was just curious. Might as well get to know you guys since we will be here a while.” He tried to give an innocent smile but it gave Sasuke chills.

“Not married, but she is mine.” Murasakibara spoke in his normal tone.

“So you're one of those players called the Generation of miracles?” Hanazuko asked, as Shogo came to sit opposite from them.

“Yes.” Murasakibara's voice was clipped as he stared at Sasuke who refused to eat.

“I never got the chance to play against you.” Shogo had a gleam in his eyes.

“How about we talk about something else?” Sasuke tried to ease the tensing atmosphere.

“Like what sweetlips?” Shogo smiled.

“How about the way you can break nine bones in one punch.” Murasakibara sneered, which caused the attention of several others.

“Atsushi!” Akashi's sharp voice called. “Finish so we can warm up.”

“Let's get going Murasakibara.” Sasuke began pushing back her chair, but he stopped it.

“Eat first.” He insisted, staring at her.

“I'll eat after training. Let's not keep the team waiting, okay?” She almost pleeded to get away from the gaze of Hanazuko.

“Fine.” His bored voice matched his eyes as he yanked her chair back and stood with her. He kept her close to his side as they walked to the gym.

“Sasuke!” Momoi called out from the middle of the first court.

“Yeah?” She asked as Murasakibara went to join the other players by the bench with Riko.

“We need some balls. There's a tray in the storeroom. Here's the key, please lock when you're done. Also can you bring out the first aid kit and the empty bottles as well? I'm sorry to bother you with this, but I need to help Riko with warming up.” Momoi smiled as she handed her the key.

Sasuke really didn't mind, but the storeroom was on the far side of the other court, she gave a fleeting glance to Murasakibara's back. He wouldn't notice her being gone, since it shouldn't take too long.


End file.
